Sealed with a Kiss
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Sometimes a simple action speaks louder than any amount of words


Winter break was the time that the students returned home to spend the holidays with their family with much laughter and merriment to as they all reminisced about their years: the highlights, the regrets, the mistakes. Maybe there'd be the inclusion of newfound love for some and heartbreak for others, but one thing many agreed on was that the first day of the new year brought in the opportunity for a fresh start, like opening a blank journal so that there was no looking back, but rather only forward. Resolutions were made (or not made for some) and wishes made that the wish makers hoped to see come true during the new year.

Beca Mitchell was one of the people who didn't make resolutions finding them a waste of time and pointless. Her last resolution had been made years ago and it was to not make anymore - the only resolution she'd made that'd ever held. Any previous resolutions, none of which she remembered by now had all been trivial and nothing of significance anyhow, which was the reasoning that she went with for not being able to recall any others she'd made prior to resolving not to make anymore. She wasn't a cynic, per se, but did have a streak of sarcastic pessimism which her new friends would all agree on her having.

She'd gone home for the holidays like all her other friends, but for Beca there was much less involvement in family bonding as there was in other households. The freshman still had an uneasy relationship with her father and her non-existent relationship with Sheila had remained intact since the moment her father and the step-monster, as Beca had dubbed her, gotten together. There was just something about the woman that rubbed her the wrong way, which the aspiring DJ couldn't decide if it was because of the woman's disdainful and curt tone that she took with her or her beady judgmental eyes that would always look down upon the girl's choice future career which she'd tried in vain to sway her from. As far as the brunette was concerned it didn't matter which was the more prominent of the two explanations as the fact of the matter was that the freshman didn't like the older woman one bit try as her father might to get them to reach a middle ground with each other instead of constantly being at odds and thus frequently clashing.

The young Bella lay there on her bed staring up at the ceiling mindlessly with her headphones over her ears to block out any and all sounds from the world around her as the vehement beats from the music which she was listening to flooded her ears. She barely missed the glow of her phone's screen from an incoming call from her peripheral vision as she was just about to close her eyes, but was silently thankful she didn't when she saw Chloe's name on the caller ID, the corners of her lips curling into a smile instinctively.

It was strange just how much one person could come to mean to in such a short amount of time. Granted, Beca did see Chloe every day at Bellas rehearsals, occasionally on campus when they were getting from one class to another, or met up for lunch together, but for the younger brunette who always kept everyone around her at bay, it came as a surprise to her the more she thought about it. Chloe was her worst case scenario because she was the one person who was able to bypass all of her defenses and get to meet the real Beca Mitchell who was, contrary to the belief of other people, caring and passionate, but simply wasn't the kind of person who showed it easily.

"Chloe, hey," Beca smiled as she answered the phone.

"Someone sounds happy. Did something good happen to you tonight?" The spunky redhead on the other end replied with an airy laugh.

"When was the last time anything good happened while I was at home with the step-monster?" The freshman retorted with a roll of her eyes. It was a habit which she'd seemed to do frequently and one that Sheila liked to ridicule her for the most always saying that maybe if she rolled her eyes enough she might be able to find a brain back there somewhere so that she could come to her senses, pursue a more respectable and stable career, and stop dressing as she did in her dark clothes and instead in a more lady-like fashion or at least get rid of all the ear piercings. Her step-mother also held a strong disdain for her tattoos, but that was something the woman had to let go since Beca had gotten the tattoos before she came into the picture not to mention they were a permanent feature to the girl that she couldn't change as much as she wish she could. "Anyway no," Beca continued, "Nothing's happened here. Well, nothing worth mentioning. Just good to hear your voice," she admitted coyly.

"It's good to hear your voice as well," Chloe beamed despite how the other brunette was unable to see her. "What're you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Keeping myself locked in my room, same as every year," Beca shrugged. "You?"

"Well… If you're not doing anything want to do nothing together?" The older Bella inquired with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"As much as I'd love to, you're back in Florida."

"Or maybe not," Chloe hummed.

Her friend's response caused Beca to arch an eyebrow. Her fellow Bella lived in Florida with her parents and that's where she'd said she was going for the break. "Where else would you be?" She questioned skeptically.

"Maybe you should come downstairs and find out?"

With that Beca hung up her phone, stuffing it into her pocket as she rushed out her door and ran down the stairs, ignoring the questions from her father and Sheila about where she was off to in such a hurry. "I'll be back later!" She yelled as she slammed the door behind her, but when she got outside and looked down the street there was no one and her heart sank yet also left her confused as to what Chloe was talking about.

"Other way," a voice spoke up behind her.

Beca spun around, a large grin appearing on her face when she saw Chloe standing there. "You're here..!" She commented, still trying to catch her breath.

"In the flesh," Chloe giggled. "Although if that's okay with you I'm going to need a place to crash and hope you don't mind if I stay for the rest of break. I would've asked in advance, but then I'd have to tell you of my plan to come and surprise you so… Yeah," she smiled warmly, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Of course you can stay," Beca grinned and what she did next surprised them both. She wasn't the hugging type, not by a long shot, yet there she was pulling Chloe into a tight embrace, her arms wrapped around her friend's neck. The redhead was stunned briefly by the sudden and unusual act by the younger girl, but a placid smile tugged at her lips while she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist in turn.

"It's good to see you, Becs."

"I missed you," the smaller brunette blurted out, feeling the heat in her cheeks rise at the abrupt admission though felt a sense of relief wash over her when the other Bella replied.

"I missed you too," Chloe whispered finally pulling away and checked the time on her phone. "We have a few minutes before it's the new year officially," she observed.

"Well before then I just wanted to say thank you, Chloe, for being there for me whenever I've needed you, especially with the whole Jesse thing when I called you in the middle of the night and kept you up until morning, and for just… Being my friend," Beca smiled bashfully. Jesse had tried to ask her out on a date countless times, each attempt met with a roll of the eyes and some sarcastic remark from Beca, but the young man was persistent and didn't take no for an answer easily so she'd given in and agreed to go out on one date with him, which she hated the entire time and called Chloe well into the night to rant over and ask for advice about what to do next not having initially realized what time it was until after the redhead had picked up.

"Are you getting all sentimental on me, Beca Mitchell?" The senior responded with a smirk.

"N-no! And if you tell anyone I did I'll swear up and down that I didn't!" Beca exclaimed.

"I might happen to like it, and you're welcome, but there's just one thing," Chloe chewed on her lower lip, this time being the one with the faint blush blooming in her cheeks. "What if… I don't want to be friends with you?"

"What do you mean?" Beca interjected, the smile on her face fell and was instantly replaced with an expression of sheer dismay.

"You didn't let me finish, silly. I was going to say while I love being your friend… I'd love if I could be more than just a friend to you," Chloe laughed softly with a timid smile.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Beca?" The older Bella asked quietly.

"What time is it?"

"What? Uh, it's… Just turned midnight," the senior responded, still anxiously awaiting a reply to her question.

Beca smirked and tugged on the collar of Chloe's shirt and pulled her in for a kiss, hooking one arm behind her friend - now girlfriend's - neck and where her other hand had moved to rest on Chloe's shoulder, tangled into the Bella's vibrant ginger tresses of hair. "Does that answer your question?" She chuckled when they pulled apart just enough to catch a moment to breath.

"I don't know, I think I'll need another kiss to know for certain," Chloe winked at her as she pressed her lips to Beca's once again.


End file.
